


giving it up

by sinead



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted <a href="http://sinensiss.tumblr.com/post/34500000442/wait-she-said-his-mouth-and-chin-were-wet">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	giving it up

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://sinensiss.tumblr.com/post/34500000442/wait-she-said-his-mouth-and-chin-were-wet).

"Wait," she said.

His mouth and chin were wet with her. His shoulder moved, the muscles of his arm bunching beneath his shirt as he stilled the hand on his cock. 

"Wait," she said.

He closed his eyes to block out the sight of her, the reddish tangle of pubic hair, the flutter of belly visible below her hiked-up skirt. She gripped the salted curls of his hair. He slowly breathed out. She was rushing toward the edge, just from the sensation of breath on her clit. They both liked control--having it, and giving it up.

"Wait," she said.

 

 


End file.
